


Гакт/Чача

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Fucking, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Relationships: Chachamaru (GacktJOB)/Gackt





	Гакт/Чача

— У тебя ресница выпала. — Гакт наклоняется и пальцем старается убрать с лица Чачи ресницу. — Вот! — гордо говорит он.  
— Что же, что же я буду теперь делать, — улыбаясь, отвечает Чача.  
— Между прочим, не смешно, — говорит Гакт, обнимая его за талию. — Мне твои ресницы нравятся. И не только ресницы… — Он пытается поцеловать Чачу в губы, но тот уворачивается, и поцелуй достается его скуле.  
— Не надо… кто-нибудь может войти.

Обязательно войдет, конечно. Сейчас они в гримерке вдвоем: у всех неожиданно нашлись какие-то дела; и Гакт не имеет ничего против незапланированного быстрого секса — здесь и сейчас. Он резким движением разворачивает Чачу спиной к себе, сжав руками его бедра и прижимая его к себе. Чувствуешь, как я хочу тебя? Он проводит по Чачиному бедру, потом — снизу вверх и сверху вниз — по ширинке, с самодовольной усмешкой отмечая, что Чача возбужден не меньше его.

Расстегнуть молнию на его джинсах — дело нескольких секунд; с ремнем пришлось чуть повозиться; пуговица под напором нетерпения оторвалась и укатилась под диван, или еще куда, к черту ее. Чача прикусывает нижнюю губу и чуть запрокидывает голову, поддаваясь настойчивым ласкам. Через мгновение он оказывается прижатым к стене, и рука Гакта зарывается в его волосы, вцепляясь в них так, что трудно не закричать от боли. Гакт касается губами его уха, проводит вдоль него языком, продвигаясь ниже: по тонкой шее, покусывая кожу, вслушиваясь в бешеный пульс, ниже, ниже — к ключице и плечу. И именно в этот момент дверь гримерки открывается, и на пороге застывает кто-то из стаффа; Гакт даже не ослабляет хватки, только бросает холодно: «Пошел вон!» Пробормотав извинения, незваный гость исчезает, впрочем, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

— Я же говорил, кто-то может зайти…  
— А тебя никто не спрашивает. — Гакт так же резко и властно разворачивает его лицом к себе и, все еще вцепившись ему в волосы, жадно припадает к полуоткрытым губам.

Он целует его так жадно, что у Чачи перехватывает дыхание, но поцелуй не прекращается; горячие сильные руки скользят вверх по спине, потом вниз, пробираясь под расстегнутые джинсы, сжимают ягодицы. «Пусти меня», — шепчет Чача, стараясь все-таки вырваться из медвежьих объятий. Гакт только усмехается, чуть запрокидывает его голову и целует в шею, еще и еще, потом в ход идут язык и зубы. Нельзя оставлять следов, поэтому кусает он очень аккуратно, но это так больно, так приятно, хочется вырваться и убежать, или… хочется еще, еще слаще, еще сильнее, еще больнее, и Чача уже сам подставляется под укус, задыхаясь от желания…

Конечно, теперь уже сюда точно никто не сунется: этот нерадивый паренек — новенький, может? — наверняка перепугался до чертиков (Гакт усмехнулся про себя, четко представив себе, какую картинку увидел это несчастный: Чача с закушенной губой и закрытыми глазами упирается руками в стену, и он, Гакт, обвивший его, как плющ деревце, запустивший руку ему в джинсы и жадно впившийся в его шею) и уже ни за что сюда не заглянет и другим отсоветует; это значит — можно делать все, что угодно.

Он провел большим пальцем по губам Чачи; они были такие мягкие и нежные, такие умелые и… да, именно — опытные. Быстрым движением он расстегнул штаны и несильно потянул Чачу за волосы вниз. Чача бросил на него короткий удивленный взгляд и по ответному взгляду понял, чего именно от него хотят, и покорно опустился на колени. Гакт запрокинул голову и блаженно прикрыл глаза; хотелось кричать от наслаждения, но в коридоре могли услышать, и приходилось сдерживаться. Все, что он мог себе позволить — тихий, сдавленный стон. Он закусывает губу (привычка, перенятая у Чачи), стараясь изо всех сил не кончить прямо сейчас и продлить прекрасное мгновение хоть немного. Еще немного… еще… О, Господи!

Он опускается на пол рядом с Чачей и прижимает его к себе, проводит рукой по лицу, поправляя растрепанные волосы, и целует его в губы. «Помочь тебе кончить?» — шепчет он, почти касаясь губами его уха, и тянется к его паху. Чача с жадностью впивается в его губы снова, едва вздрагивая под напором бесцеремонных ласк; пальцы сжимаются на плечах Гакт, сминая рукава рубашки. Гакт смотрит на его лицо: непривычно скривившийся рот, прикрытые глаза. Безотчетным движением Чача облизывает пересохшие губы. По напряженному телу пробегает сладкая судорога, из губ вырывается стон, и он замирает, прижавшись к Гакту и тяжело дыша.

Гакт нежно гладит его по волосам, легко касается губами виска и тихо спрашивает:

— Почему ты плачешь, Юки?


End file.
